<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance by popbubblegum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847096">Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum'>popbubblegum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After George has his final concert, he shares a moment with Ringo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in 1992.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The after party was truly alive, drinks pouring, conversations flowing and George not receiving a moments peace... how could he, when the whole night was all about him. Ringo was there too, it was a great honor being part of George's last concert. Kind of sad too, but he knew they could always play in private. And maybe that's what George prefer, just the two of them, alone and jamming, doing what they are passionate about, doing what, sets fire to their hearts.</p><p>After, finishing his drink, Ringo decided that he wouldn't mind, letting loose and having a dance. There were many lovely ladies there, all equally blushing in his presence "dance with me, Ringo"  "his mine... I saw him first" Ringo smiled and laughed a little. "Ladies, you can all have me" Ringo, said with a cheeky grin, above his face. George looked over at Ringo, noticing that he was receiving the same kind of attention, as he was, George had been asked many times thoughout the night for a dance, for a drink and even for a kiss. Plenty of beauitful women here, George could have all of them, if he wanted and he knew he could... but his eyes only lingered at one person, he desired a dance with. </p><p>Ringo was surrounded by women, some holding onto him, others kissing him, the drummer looked over at George, who had came over. "Are you going to dance with me like you promised, handsome?" George looked on, intrigued to see if Ringo would stay true to his promise, suddenly music started to play, thoughout the room and every one started to dance. The longing stares between George and Ringo didn't stop, "I'm sorry, ladies but I already have my partner" Ringo stood next to George, oh goodness, George felt his heart, beating like crazy, blush crept on his cheeks. How did Ringo know that George's desire for the night was to dance with him? Maybe that was a question, George didn't need to ask, since he and Ringo could only just look at each other and know what the other is thinking.</p><p>The two ex band mates smile at each other, Ringo placed his hand on George's lower back, and his other hand on George's shoulder. George placed his hand on Ringo's back and both held their hands, holding each other's hands as they moved about. At this point, they didn't care if people noticed them or end up, finding it odd, despite all the women they could off danced with, they chose each other, instead. "Thank you... all those pretty ladies and you chose me" George shouldn't cry but he felt the need to at this moment, "well your pretty too" "oh, I'm glad you think, so" George, laughed. "Beautiful, smart, talented and sexy" Ringo, continued... "oh, Rings stop" "very sexy... your body, so lovely to touch and..." "Rings, are you drunk?" "A little" Ringo, laugh then had a sad look in his eyes, "don't be like that, I'm not mad... you know, you say the sweetest things when you get like this" George remembered all the times, that Ringo had a bit too much to drink and that, somehow he would end up, speaking what was on his mind and in his heart. Especially the few times, Ringo had his moments of declaring his love... and it was like a dream to George, he never wanted it to end. The dance was somewhat causal and innocent but as their moods change, so did their dance. Now, they were hugging, holding one another, very closely. Their bodies pressed together, leaving no room between them, George resting his head on Ringo's shoulder and Ringo had his hand, quite low down to George's bum. Their height difference worked in Ringo's flavor in that regard, "thank you for agreeing to play at my last concert... means everything to me" George rubbed Ringo's back, gently with his hands. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, I'm so proud of you... all the work you have done... the musican you have become... your brilliant" Ringo's hand moved a little closer to George's bum, "and hearing you say that, makes any doubt I ever had... melt away" George closed his eyes and continued to slow dance with Ringo, his eyes opened wide, when he felt Ringo's hand on his bum, Ringo rubbing him down there. George smirked at that and decided to add to the tense sexual tension they were both feeling, George pressed his crotch against the drummer. Wanting Ringo to feel the hard on, he has given him, Ringo did the same thing, both feeling their cocks rubbing against each other though their pants.</p><p>"Come on, Ringo, let's take this to my dressing room"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>